Adventures at Hogwarts: The Jean and Kari Saga
by Anthony Draconius
Summary: The story of Jean and Kari Fox. On the run since birth, their parents finally decide to get their kids somewhere safe from the Death Eaters. Set during Chamber of Secrets, mysteries will unravel as you read another view of Hogwarts life.


::Disclaimer:: I do not own any charcters except for Elena, Miranus, Kari, and Jean Fox. I also do not own anything else from the Harry Potter books, cards, movies, etc. If I did I would be very rich.  
  
Chapter 1: Final Beginnings  
  
Night began to emerge over the skies of Beige, England. Recently a quiet town, night usually came with the occasional animal claiming its dominion over the silence that traveled with the lack of light. However, there was once a silence that not even a stray animal would break; for then it was the age of Voldemort.  
  
Only those who had the eyes and ears of a non-muggle could truly know what happened once darkness engulfed the light. The Dark Lord would emerge to do what he pleased with any who opposed or refuse his ways and then vanish along with the arrival of day. All who possessed magic within them feared the day when He or his minions would come for them, especially those who he dealt with personally. Both near and far, one surname seemed to exist as taboo. To speak that name meant to know those who carried it, and to know those who carried it was to sign death's list. The surname that carried this unshakeable curse was "Potter".   
  
Now being 12 years since the fall of the Dark Lord, the only true scar left from his ways was the fact that only those who were either brave or dull-witted would dare say "Voldemort". Most took his loss to the legendary Harry Potter as his death, others knew of the truth. One family in particular knew the whole truth.  
  
  
  
Miranus and Elena Fox still feared of the remaining loyal Death Eaters. Their fear amplified by the fact that Miranus had once been a member of Voldemort's closest inner circle. Once he met Elena, he gave up his ways and told her everything about his dark past. They married sometime later and were now raising twins in secret.   
  
Miranus and Elena knew that their marriage would not go over well with his former comrades so they prepared for the day when their children would need protection from someone who could even make the Dark Lord hesitant to attempt anything.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Jean...Jean wake up." A placid voice pleaded.  
  
"Hmmm...sorry, I guess I fell asleep on mistake. What is it Kari?"  
  
"Dad is ready to complete the Legacy incantation. We must be ready prior to the moon passes."  
  
  
  
Jean stumbled out of bed, put on a pair of slippers, and was still half-asleep when Kari began to sing. Her song was about various magical schools and the final stanza which was always exceedingly exaggerated paid reverence to Hogwarts. Jean knew that this performance would persist all the way downstairs unless he took drastic measures.  
  
  
  
"Kari..." he said with a grin hidden by the darkness  
  
"Yes, Je- ahhh!"  
  
  
  
Before she could conclude her words, Jean picked her up and hoisted her over his shoulder. He continued downstairs engulfed with a radiance of pride given that he had silenced the "Hogwarts rules!" song.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Miranus firmly grasped his wand with his left hand as the November breeze whirled about the rear of the property. The crisp air nipped at his throat as he took each lungful of air. His mind occasionally wandered but thoughts involving the incantation appeared to dominate. His ebony, shoulder length hair hid his young and still aged face as his mind wandered from thought to thought. The peril of capture was too immense to risk on anybody, let alone his own family. The risk of losing any of them was a colder feeling than the increasing wind. His train of thought shattered when Elena wrapped her arm around his right arm and kissed his cheek.  
  
"I know you're concerned regarding their well being." She sensitively spoke as her warm breath brushed his cheek. "They will be fine compared to us. We will have to part with them and flee somewhere where He-who-must-not-be-named has any control. It will be hard, but wouldn't it be harder if one of us was caught. Besides, they'd be safe once they get their wands right?."  
  
"For being a muggle, she is wise in matters of magic."He thought.  
  
"Wands are just tools that we wizards use to cripple ourselves. But that does not matter, after we finish with this incantation, the twins will have all of my powers and we can temporarily live a normal life."  
  
"I thought that you already gave them your last few spells?"  
  
"I did...this time I will awaken them."  
  
"Then we can send them to-"  
  
Elena's words hushed when Miranus gently positioned a hand to her lips. They stood in silence for a moment as Miranus admired his wife's strong will and her immense beauty that her crimson hair complimented in every way.  
  
"Yes, we will send them as previously arranged. The kids are approaching and they both can read lips. I'd prefer to keep our next move a secret from them."  
  
Jean was easily carrying Kari over his shoulder since she gave up struggling shortly after positioned into this position of public embarrassment. Behind them, Fox Manor appeared as a fading mirage since only the street lights provided any light. Only a few feet from their parents, Kari thrust her mass to her legs and fell to her feet. Suddenly, Jean nudged her and ran off to the safety of his parent's side. She then approached her family knowing any vengeance would need to wait until after the incantation was complete.   
  
Miranus glanced at the night sky and saw that the moon nearly aligned above. He took a few steps away from them and prepared himself mentally.   
  
"Are you two ready for this?" he asked.  
  
Elena stepped away as Jean and Kari nodded in agreement.  
  
"Then let it begin" he commanded as he raised his wand towards them. 


End file.
